monstercatfandomcom-20200222-history
Going Quantum
Best known for The Going Quantum Podcast, a monthly bass music podcast featuring many of the hottest artists in the scene that ran from November 17th, 2011, to September 2nd, 2014, Jonathan Winter, better known by his stage name "Going Quantum," is a Canadian DJ/Producer that debuted on Monstercat in 2011 with his debut dubstep track "[[Hello|'Hello?']]," which was later featured on the first Monstercat compilation ever Currently, he is only one of seven artists to have made up the first Monstercat roster, and the only artist on the label who is also actively employed as Monstercat staff. And despite not airing his iconic podcasts anymore, his love for music and the label hasn't faded a bit, and if anything, he's now grown to be more dedicated than ever to helping new, upcoming artists, currently employed as the Director of A&R at Monstercat. Timeline 2011 July * July 11, 2011: Going Quantum released his debut song on Monstercat, and fifth song ever released by the label, Hello. The song was featured on Monstercat 001 - Launch Week, and later on his Hello EP. October * October 26, 2011: In collaboration with Stephen Walking, Going Quantum released his second song on Monstercat, Full Grizzly. The song was featured on Monstercat 003 - Momentum. 2012 April * April 13, 2012: Going Quantum mixed the Monstercat 006 Embrace - Album Mix, for Monstercat's sixth compilation. May * May 7, 2012: Going Quantum released his debut EP on Monstercat, Hello EP. The EP featured his original song "Hello?," along with three remixes of it. *# Hello? *# Hello? (Centra Remix) *# Hello? (Stephen Walking Remix) *# Hello? (Ephixa Remix) ** Centra's remix, which was his only Monstercat appearance, was featured on Monstercat 007 - Solace. Stephen Walking's remix was his first on Monstercat, while Ephixa's was his only Monstercat remix. June * June 6, 2012: Going Quantum mixed the Solace Album Mix, for Monstercat's seventh compilation. 2014 December * December 3, 2014: Going Quantum released his debut Monstercat single, Raw. The song was featured on Monstercat 020 - Altitude. 2016 October * October 24, 2016: Going Quantum released his second single on Monstercat, Rare, in collaboration with Psychic Type. The song, which was Psychic Type's only Monstercat appearance, was featured on Monstercat 029 - Havoc. 2019 July * July 1, 2019: Going Quantum released his third single on Monstercat, Let's Roll, in collaboration with Ephixa. This song has been featured on Monstercat 8 Year Anniversary compilation album. Trivia Collaborated With * Stephen Walking (1) * Psychic Type (1) * Ephixa (1) * "Raw" was included in the Official Need For Speed 2016 Soundtrack list. Monstercat Uploads # Hello? #* July 8, 2011 # Full Grizzly (with Stephen Walking) #* October 26, 2011 # Hello? (Ephixa Remix) #* January 9, 2012 # Hello? (Centra Remix) & Hello? (Stephen Walking Remix) #* May 7, 2012 # Raw #* December 3, 2014 # Rare (with Psychic Type) #* October 24, 2016 # Let's Roll (with Ephixa) #* July 1, 2019 Category:Artists Category:Going Quantum discography Category:Dubstep Artists